


The Odd Request

by Lyerre



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyerre/pseuds/Lyerre
Summary: Angela want to accompany Fareeha on her daily routine.





	The Odd Request

**Author's Note:**

> This work was done for a Secret Santa exchange on a Discord server. Merry Christmas Axel!

That was an odd request.

Normally Fareeha would wake Angela up by putting a large cup of steaming coffee on the night table so the smell would fill the room, then head for her morning jog. An hour later, she would come home, the cup would be half empty, her wife still in bed, and she'd start breakfast. Her disheveled lover would join her as she ate, finish her coffee, and start getting ready for work.

That's a normal day. As normal as it gets. Right?

The hand protruding from the covers and grabbing her wrist as she delivers the coffee tells a different story, though. Different enough that she takes a couple of seconds to understand. A low and faint howl snaps her back in reality.

-...Reeha. Morning.

-Morning, love. Did I wake you up? Sorry about that, I'll try to be silen-

-Mgnyes, morning... Coffee. Then talk...

Talk? Talk about what? Why now? Fareeha had tons of questions to ask her favourite pile of blankets, but coffee first. She knew she wouldn't get answers anyway, not until that cup was empty, so she placed the hand on it and returned to the kitchen.

A few minutes passed, then the slow shift of bare feet sliding on the floor was heard. The closed-eyed, eerie doctor was a sight to behold, her arched back stressed by the unevenly-buttoned shirt she used as pajamas. Still, Fareeha couldn't help but fall all over again for her. The way she wasn't a morning person -at all- was one of those cute sides of hers. It made her more human than her daily genius doctor persona, and the soldier was glad only she got to see it.

Angela, as sleepy as she was, caught a glimpse of the loving look she got. One day, she'll understand what makes it cute that she's bad with mornings. Another day, though.

-Stop looking at me like I'm cute when I wake up. I'm not cute. My hair's a mess, I have bags under my eyes and I have zero coordination. 

-I can't help but smile when I see a cute girl trying her hardest, though. Want some more coffee? You look like you could use it.

-Please.

They both drank their coffee in silence, Angela warming up from each sip, and Fareeha enjoying the sight of the Swiss flower blooming. She waited until both cups were empty to ask the big question.

-So.

-So?

-Yes, so. What's the big talk you wanted to have that couldn't wait after the morning? We're already married, you know, you can't ask me that again. Though it would be pretty nice to see you in your wedding dress all over ag-

-Not that, silly. Not that I would mind seeing you wear your suit too, of course. I liked the sight of that. You looked so uneasy. Made me want to tease you.

Just like your blush now does, she thought. As tempting as that idea was, it had to wait.

-No, what I wanted to talk about were your... morning shenanigans, or whatever you call them. The things you do every morning while I sleep.

-... Training?

-Yes, that. Shenanigans. Well I figured since you're so intent on doing them every morning, as your wife, it's my duty to know them. Starting now I'll be accompanying you. And that's final.

-Well... if you really want, I guess? You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to.

-I want to. Besides, what's the worse that could happen?

A frank laughter is the only answer she can get every time she asks as they get dressed for the morning run.

\------------------------------------------

That was an odd request.

Really. Angela seemed to be so into it, too. Up to the point where they both were ready to go. Fareeha caught a glimpse of regret in her eyes. Or indecision. Perhaps both. 

-Let's get down to it, shall we?

The soldier, hearing her wife's plea, set a light pace. What'd be the point of running if she just zoomed away from Angela, after all? But to her surprise, her wife slowly but surely accelerated to something more akin to a light jog. The doctor was light on her feet, seemingly dancing about like a leaf on the wind while she herself walked -through- it, an unstoppable force. Within a few minutes, they had found a comfortable pace to share.

The commute was enjoyable, each woman pointing to different things they found interesting along the way. Angela was happy to discover the lovely wood road her lover took each morning, the safety of it, but more importantly to see such a beautiful woman in such a quaint setting. Fareeha, on the other hand, took her time and was shown things she never quite looked at in her routine: the large trees overhead, some birds chirping here and there, a small pond in a clearing, the love of her life shining in the morning light, almost beaming with each step she took. So much for not being a morning person, she thought, now there's no excuse for not getting up.

\------------------------------------------

As the woods grew thinner, signs of civilisation started to show between the trees. A large building, overshadowing the others, caught Angela's attention.

-Is that your gym? Please tell me that's your gym.

Running was fun and all, but even the fleetfooted grew tired. After all, it wasn't part of her complete breakfast type of morning. 

-Yes, we're here. Ready for more?

-More?

-Well, yes, more. When I said I was going to the gym, did you think I was just running to and from the gym? We're going to the gym, as in training -at- the gym. Why, are you tired of me already?

Her overdramatic pout dispelled a bit of her tiredness.

-Of course not, Schatzli. I love you with all my hear-

-Then come inside. It won't bite, I promise.

-I swear, you'll be the death of me.

Fareeha feigned not hearing the complain and opened the door for her wife. Only a small part of the building was the actual gym, with few machines and only a handful of people, most of which greeted them. The easygoing atmosphere made Angela feel at ease despite not being used to those sights. And what sights! The practicedmovements of placing the weights at their place, the shifting of back muscles, the controlled faces, the sheer effort. Angela could watch her wife do this all day, falling in love with her again with each movement. It helps that the weights she uses were somewhat big. No wonder Fareeha can lift her up easily.

On the other side of the gym, Fareeha tries to concentrate on her lifts. No easy task when there's a cute blonde over by the mirrors doing lunges and squats. Of course there'd been a ton of girls doing the exact same thing over the years, but this one she had feelings for. This one she could see in a different light here, different than her usual domestic demeanor. How she leans in her movements without breaking eye contact. The subtle winks, too, just for her. She hopes her blush can be interpreted as a consequence of her lifting.

She almost doesn't see the man on the machine next to her get up and go straight to Angela. Shes does see how he goes in her personal space, though, and understands some words here and there: "Winking at me", "Grab lunch together" and "What d'you say?" Angela seems to have a hard time shaking him off, too, but Fareeha sees no reason to interfere. After all, her wife's capable on her own, and there's a hint of curiosity in seeing how it will unravel. When Fareeha sees the come-here-and-help-me stare she gives her, though, there's no hesitation on her part. She more pounces than walks the distance and gets between the two, shoving the man a bit in the process.

-Oh I'm "so sorry" mister, I forgot "my things" on the mat, let me just pick them up so they won't be in the way.

The tone was oozing with sarcasm and clearly didn't need an answer. Not that Fareeha would have waited for one. She lifted Angela, firefighter style, then grabbed the rest of their things and went for the exit with a dramatic step, still careful not to hit her giggling wife's head on the doorframe. She only stopped the act when they were out sight of the windows.

-Will you stop laughing? I don't know why I did that. Ugh, I won't be able to go there ever again.

-Hush darling, you were really heroic. A bit silly and overdramatic, but it's part of your charms, I assure you. Also, I was cordially invited to lunch, and unless you take up on that offer, I'm considering going with him. I'm starving.

-I guess anything's better than going back in there. I don't know about you, but I could use going back home. Let me just get you back on the ground...

-Oh, you can carry me home if you want to, I won't mind. And I certainly prefer that to walking.

-Nope! You're walking!

Angela pouts just for the fun of it but the calm walk home dispels some of her tiredness. The slowness of it all was a godsent, and the nice little wood road quickly became a romantic avenue for handholding and reminiscence of their years together. Their meeting during the Overwatch youth, their separation and finding each other again, the start of their life together, their marriage...

Before they knew it, they were home and settled for takeout, neither of them wanting the hassle of preparing something. They ate in relative silence, the efforts of today taking it's toll on both of them, only opening up in their bath as the water eased their limbs.

-Fareeha my love, how can you do this every day? Are you even human?

-Haha, I guess not, darling, I guess not! Good thing we have the water's warmth to sooth our muscles, don't you think?

-What I think is I want a massage, so work your hands, miss!

-Oh, as you wish, milady~

Her apt hands quickly got to work on her lover's back, kneading the knots here and there. Over time, Angela eased in her grip and relaxed, slowly shuffling up to a cuddle rather than a massage.

-I can't continue if you snuggle like that, love.

-I know, but I wanted to be closer to you. Besides, your job is done, Capt'n.

-Aye aye, ma'am. Still... that was an odd request, going to the gym with me.

-Never again. I love you.

-I love you too, darling.


End file.
